


Beetlejuice x Reader (fluff): Bathtime

by Chronicsinner



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice - Freeform, Broadway, F/M, beetlejuice broadway - Freeform, beetlejuice x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicsinner/pseuds/Chronicsinner
Summary: This is an unfinished fic about bathing with a certain goofy demon. It was started in January but I stopped writing it because I found out someone had written something with a similar concept.Based around the Broadway version of Beetlejuice but could work with the cartoon version as well.
Relationships: Beetlejuice x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Beetlejuice x Reader (fluff): Bathtime

“Beetlejuice!” You called half-sternly. The chubby demon looked over at you, his eye’s scared.

“I need you to take a shower, you smell horrible!” 

Beetlejuice pouted “But babe, this is a millennia worth of grime! This is who I am!” 

“Well, that’s disgusting! You are more than that nasty gunk on you, go wash!” You said starting to get annoyed. Suddenly, you had an idea! Your frustrated frown turned into a small smirk, you knew exactly how to motivate him. 

“Oh BJ, I know how we can compromise!” You said, slanting your brow in mischief. “How’s that doll?” he replied as he turned in curiosity towards you. 

You slowly move towards him seductively and let out a small giggle. “What if I wash you myself?” 

Beetlejuice’s eyes widened excitedly and he pressed his fang into his lip. He growled with a devilish twinkle in his eye “That sounds amazing!”

You gently took his hand and led him into the bathroom. The bathroom was about average size with black and white checkered flooring that matched your boyfriend’s attire. It also had a stereotypical clawed bathtub with a shower and a simplistic white sink. 

Once in the room, you began to run the bath; putting a small amount of body wash in the water to create a thin layer of bubbles across the tub. You looked behind at Beetlejuice only to find him staring at you in wonder, watching your every move. You smiled and let out a chuckle “Aren’t you going to get undressed?”

“Oh.. yeah.” He replied softly, blinking several times as if to awake from a daydream. “I was hoping you would help me.” He was lying and you knew it. It actually had completely slipped his mind, partly because it had been so long since he had a bath and partly because he was just so enamored by you. He had never had someone care about him as you did and the both of you knew that.

You rolled your eyes playfully and sighed, getting up and pressing your hands against his dirty tuxedo. “We should wash these too.” 

Beetlejuice groaned loudly at the thought. You ignored him and took off his coat, shirt, And tie. Feeling the wisps of your soft skin touching him sent shivers down Beetlejuice’s spine. You looked down at his exposed chest, it was covered in brown spots of dirt that almost resembled bruises. You couldn’t help but lay a kiss against his icy skin, despite the fact that it was obviously dirty. You threw his top to the side and grasped at his pants, causing him to get tense. You huffed and pulled them down along with his tattered and stained boxers. “There, now you are all ready!” You said happily. 

“Doll, what about you?” Beetlejuice asked, looking you up and down. You smiled and put his hands on your waist. “Well don’t you want to do it yourself?” You cooed playfully. He blushed and smirked excitedly “Oh, you bet!”

He pulled your shirt up gently, fighting the urge to singe your clothes off right there and make hard love to you. Beetlejuice leaned in and sloppily unclasped your bra before throwing it aside. He slipped down your pants and began to push his fingers under the side of your underwear before pushing them down as well. “Jesus babes you look as gorgeous as ever!” He said staring at your bare form. You grinned and cupped his pudgy face in your hands. “You look amazing too, BJ!” You planted a kiss on his nose before hopping into the cozy warm water.

You extended your hand over to him and helped him step into the water. You could see flecks of dirt already start to come off into the bath but you didn’t care. You were just happy he was complying. He winced as the warm water touched his skin, he had forgotten what it felt like to take a bath.

Beetlejuice sat down in front of you in between your legs and leaned back into your body, looking up at you. “Hi.” He said playfully. You kissed his lips before pushing him to sit up. “I need to wash you, you can’t lean on me!” You said sweetly before letting out a small giggle. You grabbed some lemon body wash from on the edge of the tub and lathered his body, tracing every muscle and curve. Although he didn’t say it, it felt so good to have your warm hands all over his technically dead body. You used your nails to scrub a large amount of scum from his pale skin to reveal the soft flesh underneath.

You reached next for the lavender-scented shampoo you normally use. You leaned in and rested yourself on his back as you massaged the shampoo in his hair, causing a grunt to escape his lips.

You took a minute to kiss his neck and ear before reaching for the showerhead and pulling it down to the tub. “I need to rinse your hair. I don't want to use dirty water, love.” You whispered before turning the shower head-on. you pressed it against his emerald scalp and watched as the bubbles fell from his head into the bath. Once his hair was rinsed, you quickly rinsed the parts of his body exposed above the water. 

“Are we done?” He asked, unsure if he truly wanted it to end or not. You grabbed a rag from the top of the faucet and it in body wash “Just one more thing.” You jokingly pushed the rag into his face, scrubbing gently. “Gotta wash that ugly mug!” 

Beetlejuice let out muffled hums of discomfort as the warm rag swept across his face quickly. You threw the rag back onto the faucet and guided Beetlejuice around to face you. You placed your hands on his shoulders and got nose-to-nose with him. “You look so handsome and clean!” You exclaimed. Beetlejuice’s brow furrowed “What, I wasn’t already?” he kidded. You chuckled “of course you were.” Before taking him into a passionate kiss. You slowly climbed onto his freshly clean naked body and wrapped your arms around him. You could feel something later bulge against your waist. “Let’s get out of this dirty water and take things to the bedroom.” You said as you left another kiss. 

Beetlejuice just nodded in a trance and the two of you walked over to the bed. 


End file.
